falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Wild Chains
Running with a savage clan of fillies and colts, Wild Chains has never known the love and protection of a parent. Her only allies have been her brothers and sisters of the Youngbloods gang, led by the silver-tongued Rusty Blade. Together, they have lied, cheated, stolen, and even killed for what they have needed in order to survive the cruel wasteland. "Never trust an adult" was their motto, and for years this was how they lived. Until one day, everything changed. The signs were all there, but Wild refused to see them. Now, a choice must be made that will ultimately change who she is. As her world spirals out of control, Wild Chains must rediscover what it is to be a pony and learn who her true friends are. Main Characters Wild Chains: Born to a family that didn't want her, she was sold into slavery. On her way to a new, miserable life, she was saved by a band of young raiders calling themselves the Youngbloods. With no where else to go and the sting of betrayal from her family still a fresh wound, she eagerly joins them and quickly rises in their ranks. At only fourteen years of age, Wild has learned through trial and error how to survive in the ruthless wasteland. She is quiet, only speaking when needed, but she is always observing. Always acting touch, she's learned that hiding your true self is required if you want to get anywhere in life. So when her world is turned upside down, she has to relearn who she is and discover the meaning of family and friendship. Vagabond: Laid back, calm, lazy, are only a few words to describe the mystery that is Vagabond. After saving his life, Wild Chains found herself in his company whether she wanted to or not. A wanderer at heart, Vagabond drifts from town to town in search of various job opportunities. There isn't a task he won't do so long as the pay is good. With only a pair of rugged saddlebags and an old Pipbuck he found, it's a wonder how this unicorn has managed to survive in the Equestrian Wasteland for so long. The longer she spends with him, Wild Chains begins to wonder if there is more to Vagabond than meets the eye. Honeypot: Life in a post-apocalyptic world is hard enough so why not have some fun while you're trying not to die!? Honeypot lives by these words. She understands how grim life is and vowed at a young age to never let it kill her fun-loving spirit. If you ever need to find this unique pegasus, just look no further than your local pub or tavern. However, when she's not gambling or drinking her woes away, you can bet you won't find her before she finds you. As a hired gun, Honeypot takes pride in her pin-point accuracy and keen eyes. A sniper by trade, she uses powerful energy rifles to take down any foes that have a bounty on their head. When she meets up with Wild Chains, she becomes like a mother figure to the young ex-raider and even teaches her a thing or two about how to enjoy life in their dreary existence. Other Characters Ash Blossom: Wild Chains' oldest friend. They were both saved from a life of slavery and have been by each others sides for many years. While she is loyal to a fault, this virtue may also be her downfall in the end. Rusty Blade: The leader of the Youngbloods gang. He saved Wild Chains and Ash Blossom and even gave them their new names. With a tongue made of pure silver, he has the uncanny ability to charm most anypony into doing what he wants. But when the power gets to his head, a very different side to the young pony begins to emerge. Where To Find Fallout: Equestira - Wild Chains is currently ongoing. You can read the available chapters here: https://www.fimfiction.net/story/433329/fallout-equestra-wild-chains Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories